


When I Kissed The Watcher

by Booster



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booster/pseuds/Booster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith, and Giles alone in a graveyard, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…. Well, actually a lot more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Kissed The Watcher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elementalv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementalv/gifts).



> Written for Elementalv, who wanted a watcher based fic and Vesica who just wanted a Faith PWP. Be careful what you wish for….
> 
> This story was written while listening to Abba (thus the title. Consider yourself lucky – I almost went with Heels Over Head or The Day Before You Came).

"You coming, G?" came Faith's voice from ahead of him in the graveyard.

Giles sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose. This was going to be a long night he feared. With Buffy out of commission thanks to that demon giving her telepathy, it fell to him and Faith to keep the local vampire population under control while Angel searched for a cure for her. Wesley was doing something with the books – he wasn't sure exactly what, and frankly Giles didn't care as long as he was out of the way.

So here they were, doing the normal tidy up routine from vampire attacks. Clare Sinclair should, if all their research was accurate, be rising from her grave tonight. He and Faith were there to dispose of her. Mind you, the way things were going, it was looking like a toss-up whether he or Faith were going to kill each other before Clare.

"Will you get your tweed suited butt down here, G!" yelled Faith from her position ahead of him. He sighed again, and made his way to the grave where Faith was pacing around. He checked his watch. By all his calculations they would have to wait for at least another ten minutes. Casting his eye around, he saw a small crypt off to one side and made his way to it, and sat down against it. "I assure you that Miss Sinclair will not be up and about for several minutes yet, Faith. May I suggest that you rest yourself for a while?" he said, in the most matter of fact tone he could produce.

"Fine!" scowled Faith, and vaulted over the tombstones to reach Giles. Getting there, she immediately dropped down into a crouch legged position that almost made Giles wince. Oh to be that young and supple again.

"So," said Faith after a while. "This is the long boring waiting part that gets left out of the Hey!You're-a-Slayer-Congrats! speech, isn't it?"

Giles snorted in amusement, despite himself. "I'm afraid that is a reasonable summation, yes. We shall just have to make conversation while we wait."

Faith smirked "And what sort of topics do you wanna cover, G? First times? Favourite position? On top or underneath?"

Giles just looked at her. That look always worked on Buffy. This time, it had a somewhat lesser effect, but at least she changed the topic of conversation. "Lot of weird crap going on in this town. Can't believe everyone manages to repress so well. Hey G-ster, you remember that thing a little while back with all the grown-ups acting all kiddy and shit like that?"

The band candy incident. Oh yes, he remembered it. "I was somewhat aware of it, yes."

"Well, I just happened to be patrolling around town that night, y'know. Man, you won't believe some of the shit that was going down that night." Faith shuddered.

"Indeed. Things were a tad bit…. tense in places." Tense? Giles inwardly grimaced. That was certainly not the best way to describe what had happened.

Faith smirked even wider than before. "Nah, G – I'm talking about all these old couples making out all over the place like teenagers. Gross."

"Well, I..I..I'm sure that it must have been most disconcerting for one of your… ahem… tender years and delicate upbringing." Giles managed to hit back with, caught on a somewhat sore spot.

It bounced right off Faith, who was busy describing what she'd seen. "I mean, there was this one couple going at it full throttle on the hood of a police car. For God's sake!"

Ah. "That was… I mean… the candy! I was not in full control of my…" his quick defense trailed off as he saw Faith's face fully.

Her mouth gaped open in surprise, and all that eventually emerged was a breathless "Holy shit. THAT was you?"

"You didn't kn… Oh, dear Lord." He must have been spending too much time with Buffy recently. Her open-mouth, change-feet technique was obviously contagious.

Faith was still sitting there, with an impressed look on her face now. "Wow. Colour me shocked. Wait a minute – so who was the mystery babe underneath you enjoying herself so loudly then?" She tilted her head at an angle, casting her mind back. "Didn't get a good look at her face from that angle, and besides I was too busy looking at the muscles on the guy…um, you."

She blushed for some reason. "And why the hell do you wear all that damn tweed ?" Faith paused, a strange look on her face then carried straight on "Oh! Was it B? Did she have all that slaying horny thing too? You and her knocking boots together after each slaying – I can totally see that."

"NO! No no no." Giles said firmly. "Um…. It was Joyce." he added in a quieter tone, fading off at a bit at the end.

Faith blinked. Did he really just say what she thought he had? Best check. "Sorry – didn't catch that, G…Giles."

Giles just leaned forward and pushed his glasses up while he massaged the spot between his eyes. It was oddly comfortable not seeing who he was confessing to. "Joyce. It was Buffy's mother, okay? It was Joyce." he finished.

Faith was now looking at him in a different light. She was having a slight problem fitting together the two mental images of Watcher!Giles and Hot!GuyOnCar, but still… "You slept with your charge's mother. Heh. I suppose that is somewhat better than actually sleeping with B." she snickered.

"Wow. This is just like the soaps." came a voice from the side.

"It is nothing like the soaps!" snapped Giles irritably. "We simply made a mistake one night, and…" He paused, lost for the precise phrase.

"Bonked each other's brains out?" came the voice again.

"No! Well, maybe yes. A bit." he added in a quieter tone. Wait a moment - who said that last bit? Putting his glasses back on, he looked up and saw a young girl leaning over the tombstone by them with a curious expression, and dirt all over her.

"Um… I'm just guessing here, but would you be Clare by any chance?" he asked politely, though 90% sure of the answer.

"Oh! Me? Yeah, that's me," said the girl thoughtfully. "At least I used to be."

Faith casually got up from where she'd been sitting cross-legged on the ground and stretched herself to get rid of any kinks. "So, Giles, been getting any more since? I mean you're always around the house, so…" she trailed off suggestively.

"No! That would be most unprofessional!" he spluttered. "We barely manage to meet each other's eyes at the moment."

"Shame, shame" tutted Faith, moving casually behind Clare. "Looks like you got quite the hot body hidden under those clothes of yours, Giles. Don't you think, Clare?"

The vampire turned her attention to considering Giles. And not in the normal vampire looking for a meal way that, for some strange Sunnydale related reason, he was getting used to. Clare licked her lips. Grief – she actually licked her lips. Why him? "Very tasty looking. Sort of like in Days of Our Lives when.." Thankfully, Faith picked that moment to try and stake Clare in the back.

She failed, and Clare knocked the stake out of Faith's grasp and across the ground. Giles wasn't quite sure if he could have taken any more soaps discussion. Unless it was Passions of course. He shook his head and returned to the fight. They were now trading punching back and forth, and Clare had switched to her vampire face.

"Great! Catfight!" yelled Clare happily, trying to pull Faith's hair. "Remember when Diane and Sa..Ooomph!" Faith's fist happily interrupted that walk down soap opera memory lane, and quickly followed it up with a kick to the stomach.

Giles watched on, cataloguing the differences between the two Slayers in his mind. Buffy was more finesse than Faith, gradually wearing down her opponent in a dance together. But Faith… Faith was more a force of nature, throwing everything she had at her attacker in a flurry of motion and power. All the time moving in that slinky way that she had.

The next roundhouse punch from Faith sent Clare sprawling across the cemetery towards Giles. Automatically, he tried to hit the vampire back towards his Slayer, but Clare recovered faster than he'd thought possible, and kicked out at him. Sent flying back into a tombstone, Giles tried to recover his breath, but congratulated himself on remaining conscious for a change.

Faith was sent reeling backwards by Clare's next attack, but converted it into a roll that sent her back to where the stake had gone. Eagerly grasping it in her right hand, Faith rose into a fighting position, and the two fighters started circling round each other. Faith feinted with her other hand, and Clare twitched, but didn't go for it.

Suddenly, there was a blaze of motion, of the two lunging at each other, but Faith ducked Clare's attack, rolled forward and sprang up shoving the stake into Clare's chest in one flowing move. Clare stood there for a moment, said "Shit. Now I'll never know what happened next on Days Of Our Lives." and exploded into a cloud of dust.

Giles refocused. Faith was approaching him, covered in vamp dust, and again with that slinky walk of hers. Catching his eye, she raised her arms up to her hair, and shook her body free of all the dust. "You know, she might have been a complete bitch, but she was damn right about your body" Faith said huskily, closing the gap between them.

Giles's brain didn't seem to be processing very well. Surely she didn't mean… His ruminations were abruptly cut off by Faith pushing him up against the tombstone he was next to, saying "Hey, Giles. Let's see just what's under that top of yours." in that same husky voice, and ripping his shirt open, sending buttons flying.

Oh, dear Lord.

He tried to push her off, but oh god. She was now licking his nipples! Then she started moving downwards, licking down his chest with short lingering flicks of her tongue, moving along all the various scars that he'd received along the way. His body betrayed him at this point and blood started moving to places that it really shouldn't be going.

"Faith?" he asked weakly, as her hand reached between his legs and started molding the lump of flesh it found there. "I really don't think this is a good idea at all".

She silenced him easily by the simple expedient of placing her mouth on his and kissing him hard with power behind it. All the while her hands gliding over his body, his chest, his scars. Then making their way back down again to his trousers, and undoing his belt and starting to move down his zip. She pulled her head back off his mouth for a moment, and whispered "This is a fucking good idea."

He saw the wanton look in her eyes, the desire there and opened his mouth to argue some more. Faith took full advantage of the temporary distraction as her hands reached inside his boxers and buried her mouth back on his, this time her tongue diving straight into Giles's. Their tongues lashed together, fighting, teasing tormenting each other while Faith pulled out his cock into the Sunnydale air.

Oh god – it felt so good, the practiced way she moved her hand up and down on his ever hardening cock, her other hand frantically pulling her top off. And then her mouth was gone, and her hand was pulling his head forward onto her bare breast. He sucked the nipple. It was an automatic reaction, but a little part of him noted that she obviously hadn't been wearing a bra that night.

He teased her a moment, licking and kissing around the nipple, but refusing to actually touch the pert, almost throbbing bud. Her arm tightened around the back of his head and tried to pull him in closer, desperately needing that contact. All the time, her other hand playing with his rampant cock, teasing it and feeling it grow ever harder. He took her nipple between his lips and sucked experimentally. A ripple ran through Faith's frame, growing to a shudder as Giles took the firm bud between his teeth and pressed them firmly into her flesh. He was vaguely aware somewhere at the back of his mind of Faith babbling away into the night air "God. Giles! Bite 'em! Bite 'em! Harder!"

Ha! Try to make Ripper Giles dance to your tune, would you? he thought, switching suddenly to her other breast.. That nipple was just as hard, and throbbing and in desperate need as the first, so this time he went straight for the teeth treatment. Faith gasped in sheer pleasure above him and let go of his cock for the first time. He kissed, and licked that breast too, Faith's hands roaming through the hair on the back of his head. Pushing her breasts as close together as he could, Giles alternated between the two breasts and nipples, licking one, biting the other.

He became aware that Faith was now using her hands to offer up her cupped together breasts for him to worship. Placing his hands on top of the breasts, he flicked the nipples hard with his thumbs, now kissing his way up her bare chest. Nibbling at the side of her neck, he made his way upwards to Faith's ear, and gently, gently teased it with the tip of his tongue. Then he sucked her earlobe. Faith had stopped babbling in clear English words by now, and her head hung backwards, eyes closed, feeling the waves of pleasure running over her.

Suddenly, her eyes flashed open and he knew that it was his turn to receive pleasure once again. Pushing him back down against the tombstone, her hands started roaming over his body once more, removing any clothes they could reach. Her tongue was once more buried in his mouth, then nibbling at his neck in turn. Her hands soon returned to his hardness, jutting out between them, as her talented mouth started moving down his chest, placing fluttering butterfly kisses over his scars.

Pausing as her breasts came into contact with his cock, Faith met his eyes once more, her eyes now screaming desperate need and urgent desire. His cock felt so good, temporarily surrounded by her breasts. He feared his eyes too portrayed the same look as in hers. Faith held their gaze a moment longer, then suddenly sank down, sinking her mouth onto his cock.

Fuck! That felt so good! She plunged down about halfway onto his firm cock, and slowly, oh so agonizingly slowly, pulled her mouth up, sucking and licking the head all throughout. She came to the top, but kept the head sitting there in her mouth, her wicked tongue flicking and licking and caressing it. This time, he found his hands reaching out to the back of her head.

Her eyes glittered in some form of triumph, as she started bobbing her head up and down on it, her hand grasping the root and adding their own teasing motions. His fingers tangled through her silky brunette hair, his breath coming faster and faster as the sensations built. Faith sucked up and down at a speed now, her tongue lashing her saliva over his aching cock, building, building up his tension, until she suddenly took her mouth away.

With a hungry look on her face once more, Faith slowly extended her tongue and flicked it tantalizingly around his swollen red head. The tip of her tongue probed and prodded his tip, driving him deeper into ecstasy. "Enough foreplay" she said in that husky, almost desperate tone. "Let's fuck."

Springing to her feet, Faith turned around topless and defiant in the night air, her breasts pert and prominent. She looked magnificent. Turning her back on Giles, he heard the sound of her belt being undone, and her zip sliding downwards. Then the tight leather trousers that fitted her curves so well slipped from her thighs and landed on the ground. Giles's head swam just looking at her rear. Silky, creamy and smooth – and waiting for him. Faith leaned forward over a tombstone and wiggled her butt seductively towards the watching Giles. Turning her head around to look over her shoulder, all she said was "See something you like?"

That did it. Rising to his feet as swiftly as possible, Giles quickly shed his remaining clothes and crossed to behind her. He ran his hands over that perfect bottom staring at him and was rewarded by an erotic shiver running through Faith's body. She even shuddered in a sexy way. He let one hand drift lower and lower till it was between her legs.

She was warm, wet and welcoming as his finger slid inside her with no problem at all. Her head shot upwards as his finger entered, and a groan of passion escaped her mouth. He slid his spare hand up her back along her spine, and felt her squirm. He probed deeper with his buried finger, as the other hand played with her long hair at the back of her neck. Pulling his finger almost out completely, he stifled her disappointed noise by adding a second and plunging straight back inside.

Moving them in and out a few times, he saw her body start to relax and enjoy the intruders in her pussy. He started to add a twisting motion to his rapid moving in and out, and saw her squirm even harder with pleasure. He chose his moment carefully, and just as she was building up nicely, pulled them out. As she looked up, startled at the loss, he buried his cock deep inside Faith with one hard thrust.

Faith went crazy. It was the only way to describe her reaction. She bucked and moved and almost threw him out of her in sheer, unadulterated pleasure. "Oh god, Giles" she practically babbled in her excitement. He thrust in again and again and again. Each time she moved with such abandonment and power, babbling away not fully conscious of what she was saying. "Oh yeah, oh yeah. Do it, G. Do it to me, Giles. If anyone's gonna hit my g-spot, it's the g-man. Do it! Do it! Do IT!"

He speeded up – thrusting his cock, harder than ever before, deep into her warm and wet pussy. Thrusting in and out as hard and as fast as he could, his groin mashing into her perfect butt with each and every thrust. Deeper and harder and faster. He slipped his spare hand, still slick with her secretions, down along her front and reached her pussy. Combing through the few hairs there, he gently flicked her engorged clit with his thumb. She came. Loudly, passionately and to the secret satisfaction of part of him, screaming his name out to the Sunnydale night.

Pulling out of her, he quickly took advantage of her momentarily relaxed state to flip her over onto her back, and to finally take off some of the clothes in his way. The cold marble of the tombstone's edge got through to Faith's dazed state, but Giles quickly pulled her to the edge, and positioned his cock at her entrance once again. He smiled a very Ripper-like smile, said "Round two" and plunged deeply inside Faith again.

Faith's legs met and clasped themselves tighter and tighter around his back, as the two of them continued where they'd been before, but now going faster and faster. Her head rocked back and her mouth started forming guttural shapes, but all he could make out was "God…. God….fuck….oooooo" over and over again. A small vindictive Ripper-shaped portion of his mind noted that she wasn't being such a smart mouth now, was she?

Oh god, he could feel himself starting to… Quickly, he tried all his standard tricks to delay himself from coming. Square roots weren't working, as he continued to hammer himself in and out of Faith's tight, wet, warm passage. Spelling, maybe?

He cast his mind around desperately for something, anything. Echinoderm! That should help him. He pushed himself upward away from Faith's perfect chest on his arms, and forced out through gritted teeth with each thrust inwards "E!", "C!", "H", "I". Oh god – what was she doing with her internal muscles?

A wave of pleasure passed over him, as Faith squeezed his cock with her slayer powered internal muscles. He gasped, and almost lost it all there and then. A sort of ripple motion passed through Faith's pussy, stroking him as he powered in and out. She was getting wetter and wetter as he pounded into her harder and harder now. "M!" he practically shouted out as he reached the end of that word.

His brain collapsed into a state of animalistic passion, as Faith pulled him tight to her and once again slipped her agile tongue into his mouth. For some reason, the only long word that occurred to him was hippopotamus, and he seized on it as a life line. He slowed down deliberately, trying to prolong it for as long as possible for both of them.

Slowly, deliberately, he withdrew to almost out of Faith's hot, hot pussy, then slammed back inside as far and as hard as he could go. She spasmed at that, and almost scrabbled at his back in desperate clasping motions as he began slowly pulling his cock back out again. In! Ouuuuuuut…In! Somehow, they started getting faster and faster, with less and less time in between the thrusts. He could feel himself slipping in and out of Faith so easily – she was so wet, so warm, so tight. The almost squelching noises they were making and the cries coming from the back of her throat only drove him on deeper and harder.

They started reaching a peak together. Her fingernails were digging into his back, their tongues were eagerly locked together in their mouths, and he could feel the tell-tale signs of his orgasm, just as Faith hit hers once again, screaming into the night air.

Suddenly desperate not to come inside her, Giles pulled himself out and the first shot of cum emerged at high velocity onto Faith's chest. Faith looked down woozily at the cum sliding off one breast, and her eyes widened. Somehow, with what Giles could only later assume to be pure Slayer speed, she managed to get her head down next to his shooting cock. The next shot caught her arriving on the cheek, but by the next she'd managed to get her hand around his cock and direct the cum right into her open mouth.

Finally, as Giles finished coming in a way that he hadn't for ages, he sagged to the floor in total and utter exhaustion. Faith just grinned broadly and crawled over to him. As she stuck out her tongue, Giles could see the pool of cum on her tongue which she took great pleasure in swallowing it. "Wow." she panted.

"Damn….. I almost wish you'd been around in my youth." Giles checked his pulse – still racing but calming down nicely.

Faith crawled over and snuggled down next to Giles, resting her head on his shoulder. "You're pretty damn good yourself, Giles. I almost wish you were younger." she teased him back.

"Of course, you realize one thing?" Giles said, placing one arm around her and pulling them closer together. She still felt so warm and almost glowing to touch, he marveled.

"Hmmm?" said Faith sleepily, her eyelids just starting to droop, and her body relax in its comfortable new position.

"We can't go anywhere near Buffy now until her telepathy wears off." he said, not expecting the near-shock that ran through Faith's body.

She pushed herself violently away from him, and knelt there for a moment staring at him. When she spoke, it was in a ragged tone "Great. It's always about Buffy, isn't it?"

Still looking at him, Faith stood up and began grabbing her clothes. "Should have known it – I always get screwed by the authority figures one way or the other." Pulling her jacket on and doing her trousers up, she looked down at Giles, a strange hurt look in her eyes.

He looked up at her from his position on the floor. "Faith, I meant that as a humorous afterside. Not anything to hurt you." He'd never meant to hurt her.

"Sure ya did, G. Seeya around." And with that she was gone, back straight, walking away. Perfect embodiment of Want-Take-Have. Get some. Get gone.

Giles looked sadly after her. He'd have to find time to have a word with her very soon. Just as soon as this business with the Mayor was over. And that prat Wyndham-Pryce wasn't around.

He gathered his clothes and dressed, before setting out to go back home. If he ran into Xander or Willow, he was sure he could pass it off as injuries from a vamp fight.

But by god, he needed a nice hot bath right now.

~Fin~


End file.
